


Dwa dni

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Arrest, Case Fic, First Time, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slash, Sodomy is illegal in 1895, Translation, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes zostaje aresztowany za przestępstwo, którego nie zdążył popełnić. Nie żeby nie myślał o popełnieniu go…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwa dni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Two Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191990) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



> [Pod tekstem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4853195#work_endnotes) ważna uwaga Autorki.

Czekałem, aż wydarzy się jakaś katastrofa – nie wiedziałem tylko jeszcze, jaką przybierze postać. Każde pukanie do drzwi było jak echo strzału ukrytego strzelca wyborowego; każdy wieczór, który mijał bez wieści, jedynie jak cisza w górach przed zejściem lawiny. Nie wiedziałem, jaka dokładnie kara spotka mnie za moją „impertynencką ingerencję”, jak to zostało ujęte w anonimowym liście, ale biorąc pod uwagę moje podejrzenia co do osoby jego autora, chodzić mogło wyłącznie o jakieś nieżyczliwe mi nadużycie władzy.

Telegram dostarczył na krótko przed lunchem, w środku gradobicia, w burzowy lipcowy dzień pyskaty chłopak z mnóstwem piegów i włosami koloru młodej marchwi. Wiadomość brzmiała tylko „dwa dni”. Najwyraźniej mój wróg chciał zmęczyć zwierzynę, zanim przejdzie do bezpośredniego ataku i ostatecznym kłapnięciem szczęk przegryzie jej gardło. Tak jakbym nie był wystarczająco wyczerpany przetrząsaniem wszystkich ślepych zaułków labiryntu Whitehall, tym razem bez podpowiedzi Mycrofta, kazałem mu bowiem trzymać się od tej sprawy z daleka. Czułem smród rozkładającego się trupa uczciwości i dobrej wiary w każdym zdaniu, jakie zamieniali ze sobą każdy pomniejszy urzędnik i każdy agent, a jednak dalej nie mogłem znaleźć dowodów, które by się ostały.

A zatem dwa dni na zdwojenie wysiłków, nawiązanie nowych kontaktów, zapewnianie pani Hudson, że naprawdę wszystko ze mną w najlepszym porządku, i że może z czystym sumieniem pojechać odwiedzić chorą siostrzenicę w Southend. Na próby przypomnienia sobie, co planowałem zrobić (ledwo tydzień wcześniej – tego samego wieczoru, kiedy przyszedł list) z wrażeniem dotyku, jakie zostawiła na moim lewym kolanie, pod stołem, przy kolacji dłoń Johna Watsona, kiedy jąkając się, wypowiadaliśmy słowa, do wyplucia których zmusiliby nas obaj nasi ojcowie: jego spojrzeniem pełnym cierpienia, mój szpicrutą.

W następnych dniach Watson nie wracał do tematu swoich zalotów, chociaż doskonale wyręczał go w tym bijący od niego wyraźnie dostrzegalny nastrój niepewności i zarazem pragnienia. Być może sądził, że się rozmyśliłem. „Rozmyśliłem”? Mój drogi przyjacielu, ja się nawet nie zdążyłem racjonalnie _na_ myślić.

Owszem, rwał mi się oddech, a zaskoczone pożądanie zostało wypłoszone z kryjówki. Owszem, przez ciało i nerwy przebiegał mi ten rozpędzony dreszcz, najpierw od kolan do krocza, a później dalej, by wreszcie zaszyć się w obszarze, o którym już sądziłem, że lata temu podporządkowałem go rozumowi i woli. Owszem, tak było. Ale nie wiedziałem, co dalej: ile mam chcieć, o ile mam prosić tego człowieka, który od czternastu lat był jedynym moim przyjacielem i zaspokajał wszystkie moje potrzeby w tym zakresie. Nie była to przecież byle znajomość na jedną noc, jak w latach mojej młodości, kiedy szukałem tylko zapachu męskiej skóry – zarumienionej, gotowej – i bluźnierczej łaski pomocnej dłoni.

Zamiast się nad tym zastanawiać, całą swoją energię i każdą czynność włożyłem w rozwiązywanie tej sprawy. Ledwo widywałem Watsona, nasz dom czy rozpalone letnim słońcem ulice. Przez cały dzień i pół nocy kręciłem się po biurach i budynkach rządowych i w ich okolicy, cały czas z wytrychami na podorędziu. Przez te dwa dni od nadejścia telegramu zawęziłem możliwości do pięciu nazwisk, z czego tylko trzy były prawdopodobne. Jednak to, co oczywiste dla mnie, dla tępaków ze Scotland Yardu mogło się okazać całkiem nieprzejrzyste.

Rankiem trzeciego dnia stałem bezczynnie przy otwartym oknie w domu na Baker Street, w towarzystwie tylko śniadaniowej fajki i własnych myśli, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak z więźniarki wysiada i do drzwi podchodzi młody funkcjonariusz policji. Ręka mu się trzęsła, kiedy podnosił kołatkę; wyglądało na to, że boi się zadania, które mu przypadło, tyle co i mnie. Najwyraźniej – i być może całkiem dosłownie – wyciągnął najkrótszą słomkę. Znałem go trochę; szczegóły usłużnie wyskoczyły jak karty katalogowe z przepełnionej szuflady. Numer służbowy 358; Prentice, David; Walijczyk; w policji od czterech lat; żonaty, dwoje dzieci, trzecie w drodze; cierpi na bóle pleców.

Tak naprawdę mogłoby to być dowolne przestępstwo, myślałem, kiedy więźniarka toczyła się z klekotem z powrotem na posterunek policji dzielnicy Marylebone, czując na udach zimny ciężar kajdanek. Nawet takie, które faktycznie popełniłem. Może przed wyjściem Prentice trochę mniej brutalnie zabroniłby mi skorzystać z brzytwy; może spojrzałby mi w oczy, kiedy piętnowałem jego przełożonych jako łatwowiernych głupców, którzy pozwolili, by manipulowali nimi łajdacy; może nie zobaczyłbym, jak, dotknąwszy mnie, ukradkiem wyciera rękę o ubranie. Jednak rezultat byłby ten sam: czarny jedwabny cylinder odłożony na wypchany słomą materac z surowego płótna.

W miarę jak mój oddech i krążąca w żyłach krew powoli nagrzewały zimną celę, z materaca, podłogi i ścian zaczął się sączyć odór potu, ginu, wymiotów i gorszych rzeczy. Nad nim bezradnie unosił się gryzący zapach karbolu. Ośmieliłem się wypić trochę wody, ale nic więcej nie wziąłem do ust. Wystarczająco syciło mnie czekanie i obliczanie upływu czasu z przesuwania się cieni po podłodze. Na żołądku ciężko leżał mi przesolony gulasz z tych dwóch składników.

Dwie godziny i dwadzieścia siedem minut po tym, jak zatrzasnęły się za mną drzwi, zapaliło się – jakby mi ktoś dał siekierą w głowę – elektryczne światło i otworzyła się wizjerka. W otworze pojawiła się blada, ściągnięta twarz Watsona; a że za jego plecami mignęło mi coś granatowego, błagałem go milcząco, żeby uważał, co mówi. 

Zdecydowanie się o mnie martwił; był oburzony, że znalazłem się w takim położeniu; było mu przykro, że nie znalazł mnie wcześniej; rozpaczliwie pragnął znaleźć jakiś sposób na wydostanie mnie stamtąd. Ale ku mojej konsternacji pod tym wszystkim jakaś jego część obawiała się, że po prostu byłem tak nieostrożny, że dałem się złapać. W świetle pewnych niedawno zdobytych informacji założenie, że jestem nawykłym do tych spraw, praktykującym inwertytą, mogłoby być nawet rozsądne (choć tak się składa, że nietrafione). Założenie, że jednak nie chcę przy tym praktykować owego nawyku wspólnie z nim, też było niestety zrozumiałe (choć tak się składa, że również najzupełniej nieprawdziwe).

Jednak założenie, że w jakiś sposób przestałem być Sherlockiem Holmesem, było całkiem nie na miejscu.

— Nic mi nie chcieli powiedzieć, Holmes, nasłuchałem się tylko szurania nogami i mamrotana, jakie to smutne, że taki wielki człowiek tak się stoczył, i innych temu podobnych bzdur. Co ty tutaj robisz?

To wstydem postanowił mnie pognębić mój wróg. Tego wstydu nie mógłby pojąć, choć nie wątpię, że oglądałby go z przewrotną radością. A więc Watson nie sądził, jakoby jakiś wścibski gliniarz przyłapał mnie na szybkiej schadzce z gwardzistą w publicznej wygódce. Nie, podejrzewał, że chodzi o zwykłe włamanie czy coś w tym rodzaju, a i tak już wstydził się za mnie okrutnie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że był przerażony. Tak to przypadło mi w udziale wyjaśnienie bez ogródek, w jakich się znalazłem opałach.

— Nakaz aresztowania wspominał o „przestępstwie tak haniebnym, że nie zostanie ono wymienione z nazwy”. Funkcjonariusz Prentice posłusznie nie wymienił go z nazwy, chociaż sens tego wyrażenia był dla nas obu jasny jak słońce. Kiedy tutejszy inspektor – Coulson; nowy, ambitny, z powalająco cuchnącym oddechem – zdobył się wreszcie, kiedy mnie już trochę przesłuchał, na zdradzenie mi pewnych szczegółów, domyśliłem się z serpentyny jego krętych eufemizmów, starożytnych i nie tylko, że jestem oskarżony o zdeprawowanie dwóch młodzieńców i nakłonienie ich do odbywania stosunków sprzecznych z naturą w sensie artykułu sześćdziesiątego drugiego Ustawy o Przestępstwach Przeciwko Osobom z roku 1861, inaczej mówiąc, o napaść nieprzyzwoitą z zamiarem popełnienia ohydnej zbrodni sodomii.

_Holmes, widziałem dzisiaj coś niezwykłego. Jakiś człowiek wszedł pod tramwaj. Zanim zdążył się odsunąć, przez kilka sekund stał nieruchomo, a jego twarz… Widziałem taki wyraz na twarzy człowieka tuż po tym, jak go zastrzelili._

— Boże.

— Nie Bóg to, a Diabeł; Diabeł w ludzkiej skórze, którego usiłuję wyśledzić od kilku dni. To jest jego ostatni ruch: całkowite wyeliminowanie mnie z gry, żeby on mógł działać bez przeszkód. A przy tym pogrążenie mnie dla jego przyjemności.

— Ale przecież chyba to oskarżenie musi upaść przy pierwszej próbie przyjrzenia się mu! Kim niby mają być ci młodzieńcy? Kto może ich wskazać?

_Czemu nie opowiesz mi o tej sprawie? Chcę ci pomóc. Czyżbyś uważał, że żaden ze mnie pożytek?_

Dlaczego uparcie zadawał pytania, odpowiedzi na które żadnemu z nas nie mogły się do niczego przydać?

— Z tego, co wywnioskowałem, mieliby to być gońcy pocztowi. A mój wróg może ich wskazać takim prostym sposobem, że zapłaci im dość, żeby mogli utrzymać siebie i swoje niewątpliwie duże i żyjące w biedzie rodziny przez dłuższy czas. Niestety — mówiłem dalej, przewidując jego oczywisty sprzeciw — wszelka sugestia, jakoby zostali tak przekupieni, spotka się z kontroskarżeniem, że sam im zapłaciłem za ich… usługi. Argumentacja oskarżenia z pewnością obejmie też sugestię, że aby ich w to wciągnąć, posłużyłem się swoją sławą i prostackim powabem budzących sensację zbrodni. Sam fakt, że ty, Watson, nie pochwalasz sprzedawania swojej czci ani kupowania czci drugiego człowieka, nie znaczy jeszcze, że dzień w dzień nie ma to miejsca w tym naszym wspaniałym mieście.

— Ale w sądzie… O Boże, w sądzie, posłuchaj mnie, przecież chyba w sądzie nikt nie uwierzy ich słowu przeciwko twojemu? Jesteś wybitnym obrońcą prawa; jesteś, jesteś dobroczyńcą każdego, kto… — Palce wpijały mu się w żelazną krawędź wizjerki, na przemian zaczerwienione i zbielałe.

— A, te panegiryki, które piszesz na moją cześć. A jednak czy nie wynika z nich i to, że jestem cygańską duszą, człowiekiem oddającym się zażywaniu substancji pobudzających, wiecznym starym kawalerem, który ani nie przepada za płcią piękną, ani jej nie ufa? Czy nie zdarzało mi się otwarcie lekceważyć prawa i wynosić się nad jego oficjalnych stróżów? Czy nie otaczam się chłopcami z najniższych warstw społecznych i nie płacę im za wykonywanie moich poleceń? — Robiłem to z bólem, ale uznałem, że musi dojrzeć, jak we właściwych rękach i przy użyciu właściwych narzędzi „ekscentryczny geniusz” może się łatwo stać „niemoralnym zboczeńcem”. Reputacja to rzecz nieskończenie giętka; nikt nie może uważać za całkowicie bezpieczną ani swojej ani tej, która należy do przyjaciela.

— To jest kwestia władzy. Władzy, tego, kto ją ma, i tego, co może powiedzieć i ogłosić prawdą. Kiedy ze mną skończą, to choćbym wziął udział w pojedynku bokserskim na dziedzińcu Old Bailey, dalej byłoby miejsce na wątpliwości, czy jestem w pełni mężczyzną. Deprawowanie młodzieży: niezły akcent. Każdy sędzia przysięgły będzie się zastanawiał, jaką ochronę ma jego syn w szkole, w koszarach, przed swoim pracodawcą. Z braku takiej ochrony wystarczy kozioł ofiarny. Powiedzą, że przywlokłem tu ten występek ze Wschodu; nie zapomną zauważyć, że mam francuską krew, bo przecież plugawienie w ten sposób samego siebie i innych jest przeciwne wszystkiemu, co angielskie. Wystarczy tylko wyplenić cudzoziemską zarazę, a wszystko będzie znowu dobrze. Podstawową bronią władzy jest strach. Rozum nie ustępuje przed strachem, a zatem rozum nie zostanie zaproszony na salę rozpraw.

W tym miejscu musiałem usiąść; nogi zwyczajnie się pode mną ugięły. Przekleństwo człowieka, który potrafi jasno rozumować i cokolwiek wymownie przedkładać swoje argumenty, polega na tym, że łatwo może sam siebie przekonać, i to w najmniej dogodnym momencie.

— Powiedz mi, jak znaleźć tego twojego wroga — powiedział błagalnie Watson, nie dbając o podsłuchującego nas policjanta. Był rozgoryczony w swojej rozpaczy, wiedząc i co może wnieść do tych poszukiwań, jak i czego nie może. — …I nie broń mi zabierać ze sobą rewolweru.

Kiedy człowiek już prawie sam siebie nie potrafi pocieszyć, najlepsze, co może zrobić, to pocieszać kogo innego.

— Wtedy by cię powiesili, a mnie nie zostałby nikt, kto by mnie odwiedzał, prócz pani Hudson, a ona tylko by mi wyrzucała, że mam nieposprzątane. Nie, nie rób nic pochopnego. Może jednak powinniśmy zaufać zdrowemu rozsądkowi i zamiłowaniu do czystej gry, którymi charakteryzują się brytyjskie ławy przysięgłych.

Fakt, nie zaliczam niesienia pociechy do moich największych umiejętności.

Watson westchnął. Widział mniej niż ja, ale więcej niż by sobie życzył, przeszkód, jakie uprzedzenia stawiają na drodze sprawiedliwości. Ilu ludzi ocaliłem od pętli albo więzienia, na które skazałoby ich ślepe trzymanie się wstępnych założeń (i mętne myślenie)? Jak sądzę, było ich więcej niż tych, do których słusznego skazania udało mi się doprowadzić.

— Może… Gdybym go znalazł, może mógłbym go przekonać do zmiany zdania?

Kiedy to usłyszałem, udało mi się przynajmniej roześmiać.

— Przypominasz sobie słynną sprawę hrabiego Poultera, malwersanta finansów przytułków? To było w zeszłym roku w listopadzie. Albo sprawę wielebnego Daresby'ego Halla, wtrąconego do więzienia w związku z Kościelnym Funduszem Wdów i Sierot? Tego roku w marcu.

— Niegodziwi ludzie – obydwaj. Ale co mają wspólnego…

— Obaj byli niewinni, podobnie jak co najmniej tuzin innych w ostatnich dwóch latach: fałszywie oskarżeni, ale skazani. Zacząłem dostrzegać w tych przypadkach machinacje tej samej ręki i postanowiłem ją wyśledzić, udowodnić jej poczynania i je ujawnić. Ta ręka to ktoś o dobrych koneksjach, zamożny i najzupełniej nieprzejednany. Równie dobrze można by próbować przekonać do zmiany zdania lawinę.

Ta wroga ręka zamknęła mnie w areszcie, teraz zaś „silne ramię prawa”, jak to ujmował pan Dickens, złapało Watsona, odciągnęło go od drzwi celi i poleciło mu wyjść.

Cóż, a nuż się uda:

— W kartotece, pod marcem i hasłem „Hall, proces” są notatki, które jak dotąd zrobiłem. Zrób, co będziesz mógł!

Dwa dni – albo trochę mniej – zanim stanę przed sądem. Dwa dni, w czasie których fałszywi świadkowie mogą zacząć robić z mojego nazwiska nieprzyzwoite słowo. Dwa dni na przemyśliwanie nad porażką, nad katorgą – w razie gdybym miał wyjątkowego pecha, to pan sędzia Day dalej skazywał za sodomię na dwadzieścia lat i niech diabli wezmą ograniczenie długości wyroków. Wiedziałem, że nie będę tam miał muzyki, tytoniu, jedzenia zasługującego na tę nazwę, ani znośnego dla mnie towarzystwa (znajdzie się za to towarzystwo zdecydowanie niebezpieczne, a na czas pobytów w izolatce nie będzie żadnego), wreszcie nie będę miał dostępu do moich igieł i tej ucieczki z banalnej codzienności w transcendencję, jaką im zawdzięczam. Nic, tylko ściany, podłogę, posłanie i wiadro; nic, nic, nic, tylko mój własny umysł, pożerający i zwracający sam siebie pośród nieustępliwego niczego, aż wreszcie sam siebie zniszczy.

Nie. Nie myśl o tym.

Pomyśl o Watsonie. O dobrym doktorze, jak pracowicie, niezdarnie, ochoczo przedziera się przez twoje notatki, wyciąga niewłaściwe wnioski, podąża śladem sprawdzonych już przeze mnie wskazówek, wymyśla sobie za to, że mnie zawiódł, stawia czoło bezczelnym spojrzeniom i spekulacjom na temat tego, czy wiedział o mojej „zbrodni”, ale sam (proszę, Boże) nie jest z nią wiązany. Wreszcie pomyśl o twarzy i głosie, które rzadkie odwiedziny i upływ czasu uczynią wprawdzie niezmiennie życzliwymi, ale coraz odleglejszymi; o przyjaźni jak złoto rozciągniętej na cienką blachę. 

Nie. O tym też nie myśl.

Pomyśl o sprawie. Dedukuj. Wyciągaj wnioski.

Ale nie miałem nowego materiału, na którym mógłbym uprawiać moją sztukę. Próbowałem już dojść, jaki cel mógłby przyświecać doprowadzeniu do zguby tylu obcych osób. Między ofiarami nie było żadnych powiązań, żadnych więzi rodzinnych, nie była to żadna koteria, nie należały do tajnego stowarzyszenia, które ktoś mógłby chcieć zniszczyć. Jedyne, co łączyło wszystkie ofiary (w tym i mnie, choć w moim przypadku istotny był też moment ataku), to fakt, że cieszyły się one pewną reputacją, którą można było zszargać.

W ostatecznym rozrachunku jest dość mało powodów, dla których ludzie krzywdzą innych; większość z nich już wykluczyłem. Nie chodziło o pieniądze – mój wróg je miał albo też w każdej chwili mógł je mieć na zawołanie. Pożądanie kobiety (albo mężczyzny – byłby to motyw „oszczędny”, pozwalający popełnić dwa przestępstwa za jednym zamachem) – nic na to nie wskazywało. Zemsta? To z kolei byłoby dziwne – i nieprawdopodobnie szeroko rozrzucone – zestawienie uraz. Nie. Jednak władza, żądza władzy i korzystania z niej, zwykła chęć niszczenia dla samego niszczenia.

Jakaż nienawiść i złość musiały się kryć w niedbałych, pewnych siebie ruchach tej „ręki”! Te trzy nazwiska w moich notatkach na Baker Street wszystkie miały na sobie warstwę poloru cywilizacji, ale jedno z nich należało do człowieka przeżartego od wewnątrz zepsuciem i to od lat. Czytelnicy „The Strand Magazine” mogli odnieść wrażenie, że wszystkie moje dedukcje przebiegają jak sztuczki magiczne: najpierw słychać werbel – to wchodzi klient albo w ramie okiennej zostaje znaleziona przegapiona przez policję dziura po kuli – a chwilę później – abrakadabra! – magik zamaszystym ruchem pokazuje, co ma w cylindrze. Takie przedstawienie sprawy służy jakości tej prozy – i prędkiemu obracaniu kartek. Rzeczywistość, jak młyny Pana Boga i czasu, miele wolno, ale za to jak drobno. Od marca wykorzystywałem wolne chwile i dni na wyszukiwanie strzępów informacji o przeszłych poczynaniach każdego, kto dysponował wystarczającą wiedzą, środkami i koneksjami by nagiąć prawo i zmusić je, by służyło nie Sprawiedliwości, lecz Władzy: w artykułach w gazetach, w rysunkach satyrycznych, u nałogowych plotkarzy z wyżyn i nizin społecznych, u ofiar, u byłych wspólników, którzy od tego czasu sfabrykowali sobie sumienie.

W życiu przestępców, tak jak i w ich przestępstwach, powtarzają się pewne regularności: „pies do wymiotów powraca”. Sądziłem, że może uda mi się znaleźć ciąg drobnych oszustw, potem poważniejszych, w miarę jak pan ręka odnosił sukcesy i rósł w siłę, karmiąc swój umysł jadem, którego ten był głodny. Tyle nudnych wspomnień z czasów szkolnych i starych pretensji do przebrania, tyle drobnego druku w dokumentach do przeczytania między wierszami. Ale powoli, stopniowo z chaszczy wyłoniły się trzy wyraźne tropy. Gdybym był na wolności, prześledzenie ich do źródła powinno leżeć dobrze w zasięgu moich możliwości. _Moich_ możliwości może tak, ale… 

— Tak mi przykro, Holmes, nie zbliżyłem się do odkrycia, który to z tych trzech ludzi.

Było bardzo późno, dobrze po zmroku w długi letni dzień. Nie wątpiłem, że Watson spędził każdą jego chwilę, pracując nad moim uwolnieniem, ale mogłem z niego wyczytać spis zamkniętych drzwi i drwiąco uśmiechniętych służących równie łatwo, jak potrafiłem przeczytać rząd tańczących sylwetek, podobnie jak widziałem, jaki czuł się upokorzony – nie tym, że zawiódł moje oczekiwania, a tym, że je spełnił. Bezcelowe byłoby zaofiarowanie mu okruchów w rodzaju „Liczy się to, że próbowałeś”; tu jedyną grą wartą świeczki było zwycięstwo. 

— Zobaczymy się w sądzie w poniedziałek?

Zacisnął szczęki i spojrzał na mnie spode łba, beznadziejnie, wybitnie uparcie, trzymając się jakoś tylko mocą ślepej i głuchej na wszystko odwagi.

— NIE DOJDZIE do tego. Jutro; zobaczymy się jutro, Holmes. Spróbuj się przespać – i coś _zjeść_. Wyglądasz, jakby można cię było przewrócić dmuchnięciem.

— Gdyby dmuchał inspektor Coulson, to pewnie by można. Nic mi nie będzie.

 _Osiem stóp na sześć, dziesięć stóp na wysokość, cegły na przemian rzędami wzdłuż i w poprzek muru, co daje dwa tysiące sześćset pięćdziesiąt osiem cegieł, mniej więcej, do wysokości ramienia pomalowane brązową farbą, powyżej bielone wapnem, wapno odświeżane raz do roku, farba sądząc z wyglądu jeszcze ani razu, a zatem koszt w granicach siedmiu funtów, trzynastu szylingów, jedenastu i trzech czwartych pensa; po rozłożeniu w czasie od dnia, kiedy położono pierwszą warstwę, do dzisiaj, dodać czterech pilnujących mnie konstabli po siedemdziesiąt funtów rocznie, dodać sprzątaczkę, to daje całkowity koszt trzystu funtów, dziesięciu szylingów i ośmiu pensów rocznie; po podzieleniu przez liczbę mieszkańców gminy Westminster około piętnaście szylingów na głowę na trzymanie mnie tu w zamknięciu, nie licząc jedzenia, skoro nic nie jadłem; te drzwi nie są całkiem równo osadzone w zawiasach i przez szparę wpada akurat tyle światła, żeby zaobserwować, że ten pająk, który plecie sobie gniazdo w rogu pod klozetem, to_ Tegenaria gigantea _; Boże, czego bym nie dał za moją fajkę, skrzypce, zegarek albo dużą dawkę morfiny; w paście do podłogi jest za dużo terpentyny; Watson, dlaczego nie udało ci się zobaczyć chociaż z jednym z nich, za łatwo dajesz się przejrzeć, ja uciekłbym się do przebrania, podstępu albo po prostu kłamstwa; czy ja już do rana nie zasnę?_

 _Świt_ : definitywna – i przecząca – odpowiedź na powyższe pytanie.

 _Ranek_ : niezgrabny golarz ogolił mnie obojętnie i tak byle jak, że wyglądałem już raczej gorzej, nie lepiej niż poprzednio.

 _Południe_ : nadal nie byłem aż taki głodny, żebym się zmusił do zjedzenia parującego talerza gotowanej kapusty i tłustego boczku, które wstawiono do celi przez klapę wizjerki.

 _Popołudnie_ : uwięziony człowiek pragnie niewielu rzeczy. Tytoniu, tytoniu, tytoniu i kąpieli.

Wieczór: kiedy właśnie miało zacząć gasnąć światło dnia – ponownie twarz mojego przyjaciela w wizjerce, ukrywająca pod niefrasobliwym sztubackim uśmiechem cud i zwycięstwo (chociaż ręce nie przestały mu się trząść, póki nie ująłem ich w dłonie, kiedy byliśmy bezpiecznie w dorożce i w połowie drogi do domu). Niedaleko z tyłu za nim krzątał się po korytarzu z celami sierżant posterunkowy, który też zaraz oznajmił między jednym zażenowanym kaszlnięciem a drugim, że jestem wolny, że „świadkowie” podali fałszywe nazwiska i nie da się ich teraz odszukać, że policja liczy na to, że rozumiemy, iż osoba tak złośliwie przez owych „świadków” oszukana chciała jedynie bronić prawa, jak niewątpliwie każdy obywatel dobrej woli, i że dostali szczególne polecenie, żeby nie informować o tej sprawie prasy. Dziesięć minut później wyproszono nas na ulicę. Ja potykałem się i mrugałem, oślepiony blaskiem dnia, a mój wybawca wymachiwał obiema rękami, szukając dorożki, jak topielec dający znaki łodzi ratunkowej.

Zupełnie mi się nie udało namówić Watsona, żeby zostawił Coulsonowi na biurku receptę na płyn z ałunem i octem do codziennego płukania gardła. Po zastanowieniu gotów byłbym się zgodzić, że była to niegodna sugestia – przepisywać lek, być może skuteczny, za darmo? Nie chciałbym przecież pozbawiać mojego doktora zarobku.

Wspięliśmy się po siedemnastu stopniach do naszego schronienia, zamknęliśmy za sobą drzwi jak bramę do zamczyska i objęliśmy się – uściskiem, w którym nie było żadnej namiętności, ale za to pełnym uczuć po brzegi, a tak się przy tym złożyło, że wtedy obejmowaliśmy się pierwszy raz – zanim Watson zgodził się pisnąć choć słowo na temat sposobu mojego uwolnienia, a i wtedy powiedział tylko tyle, że nie poczyniwszy żadnych postępów, kiedy stosował moje metody, uciekł się do własnych.

— Do _twoich_ metod? Mam nadzieję, że nie zabrzmi to niewdzięcznie, ale z tego co zaobserwowałem przez ostatnie lata, żadnych własnych metod nie masz.

Watson prychnął, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie spodziewał się po mnie niczego lepszego, i że w związku z tym wszystko jest w porządku.

— Najpierw idź się wykąp, potem coś zjedz, a potem, przyjacielu, proponuję krótką wycieczkę do Norbury.

— Masz minę człowieka nieprzystojnie zadowolonego z siebie, Watson, co ci wybaczę, bo jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że ocaliłeś mnie właśnie przed piekłem. Ale chcę wiedzieć jak i chcę to wiedzieć _w tej chwili_.

On jednak nie powiedział nic więcej, póki nie nakarmił mnie sandwiczem z resztką ostrego bekonu na zimno, który zostawiła nam pani Hudson w schowku na mięsa, trzema filiżankami gorącej herbaty i dużą brandy. Była prawie północ. Granatowe, rozświetlone blaskiem księżyca niebo zaglądało do mieszkania przez otwarte okno i rozsunięte zasłony, na zaciągnięcie których nie mogłem się jakoś zdobyć – jeszcze nie. Obaj byliśmy już w koszulach nocnych, szlafrokach i pantoflach. Siedzieliśmy naprzeciwko siebie przy kominku w miłej mgle dymu tytoniowego, a wokół nas igrały cienie tysiąca i jednej nocy dokładnie takich jak ta, a jednak zupełnie innych.

— Przyznaję, że kiedy cię pożegnałem wczoraj wieczorem — zaczął wreszcie Watson — nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia, co robić dalej. Całą noc wysilałem umysł w poszukiwaniu jakiejś nowej perspektywy, ale dziś rano dalej nie miałem nic. Wyszedłem na dwór się przewietrzyć i nogi zaniosły mnie na tę ulicę w Kensington, gdzie kiedyś mieszkałem i prowadziłem praktykę lekarską, tę samą, na której przyszły sukces tak niedawno postawiłeś pieniądze – nie, nie zaprzeczaj, może i nie mam twojej pamięci do błahostek, ale twoje związki z nazwiskiem „Vernet” pamiętam całkiem dobrze. I kogo ja widzę, jak wychodzi z sąsiedniego budynku – tego właśnie, gdzie mieszkałem – jeśli nie mego starego druha Greya, który sam otworzył niedawno praktykę w Londynie, na mniej modnym krańcu Wimpole Street?

Wydał mi się zmartwiony. Zrównałem z nim krok, a on zwierzył mi się, że nie może sobie dać rady z przypadkiem, który widział niedawno, a sukces w tej sprawie wiele by dla niego znaczył. Chodziło o pacjenta innego niż ci, których zazwyczaj przyjmował – zamożnego i z koneksjami, którego rekomendacja miałaby pewną wagę w kręgach, do których Grey jeszcze nie przeniknął, choć obracał się na ich obrzeżach. Kiedy opisywał objawy, przyszedł mi na myśl artykuł, który kiedyś czytałem, autorstwa młodego Percy'ego Trevelyana; pamiętasz, tego od stałego pacjenta. Tak byłem pochłonięty próbami przypomnienia sobie treści tego artykułu, że prawie mi umknęło, że w napadzie spowodowanej zmartwieniem gadatliwości Greyowi wymknęło się nazwisko pacjenta – i że nazwisko to było mi znane. Konkretnie zaś widziałem je dzień wcześniej zapisane twoim pismem i wraz z dwoma innymi nosiłem je przy sobie w portfelu przez całe tamto okropne popołudnie i wieczór.

To, czego się nie dowiedziałem, choćbym nie wiem ile udawał detektywa, miałem teraz szansę odkryć dzięki przypadkowi i odrobinie cokolwiek ezoterycznej wiedzy z zakresu medycyny. Wykręciłem się jakoś z dalszej rozmowy z Greyem i pośpieszyłem z powrotem na Baker Street w nadziei, że artykuł nie został wyrzucony w czasie którejś mojej przeprowadzki albo jednej z tych kampanii sprzątania, jakie przeprowadza czasem pani Hudson. I znalazłem go, a w nim, tak jak mi się zdawało, opis pracy młodego amerykańskiego lekarza, któremu udało się prześledzić pewne rzadkie uszkodzenie układu nerwowego, objawiające się w kolejnych pokoleniach w jednej rodzinie. Regularność dziedziczenia owej lezji była wyraźna, nie podlegająca dyskusji: aby objawy choroby wystąpiły u mężczyzny, musiały też wcześniej wystąpić u jego ojca lub matki. Jeśli nie miało ich żadne z rodziców, prawdopodobnie człowiek ten nie był tak naprawdę ich synem. Być może to stąd płynęła jego nienawiść do ludzi wybitnych i cieszących się ustaloną pozycją; mógł to też być sposób na uwolnienie cię. Mówię ci, Holmes, że nie posiadałem się z radości.

I miał dobre powody; było to bowiem rozumowanie w najwyższym stopniu eleganckie. Wdzięczność nie pozwoliła mi otwarcie okazać zaskoczenia, choć po prawdzie Watson, nawet wtedy, wyglądał na wystarczająco zaskoczonego za nas obydwu.

— Jak miałem sprawdzić, czy się nie mylę? Przekonałem Greya, żeby wysłał w zaklejonej kopercie list, który napisałem, proponujący nową rewolucyjną terapię i zachwalający ją tak entuzjastycznie, że równało się to szarlatanerii – nie na darmo zarzuca mi się, że jestem autorem krzykliwej prozy i sensacyjnej fikcji. Twierdziłem, jakobym wyjeżdżał niedługo na kontynent i w związku z tym mógł zaoferować konsultację tylko tego samego dnia i nie później. Czekałem; były to najdłuższe godziny mojego życia.

Fikcja: kłamstwo na papierze, którego wymówienie mogłoby sprawić mu trudność. Ale przecież to fikcję zrobił z mojego życia – z naszego życia i przygód – i zdarzało mi się już na tym skorzystać.

— Połknął przynętę i zgodził się mnie przyjąć. Niewinnie zapewnił mnie, że oboje jego rodzice żyją, są w podeszłym wieku i cieszą się dobrym zdrowiem. Był mój. Bękart nie ma żadnej pozycji społecznej, wpływów, prawa do dochodu ani odziedziczonej własności; nawet perspektyw, które zapewniłyby mu pieniądze czy możliwości niejako „na kredyt”. Kilka słów szepniętych we właściwe uszy, a byłby skończony. Zasugerowałem, by się nad tym zastanowił. Potem powiedziałem mu, kim jestem i czego od niego chcę.

— Doktorze — przerwałem mu z namysłem — czy szepnięcie „kilku słów we właściwe uszy” nie stanowiłoby naruszenia przysięgi Hipokratesa?

Watson kiwnął głową, ale zrobił to niedbale, jakby to nie miało nic do rzeczy. Coś we mnie zadrżało. „Fikcja” to jedno – podziw dla mnie dawno już go do niej przekonał; do tego lojalność i fakt, że zgadzaliśmy się w sprawie tego, czym jest przyrodzona sprawiedliwość, tu i tam doprowadziły go do popełnienia różnych drobnych wykroczeń… Ale to było co innego. Nie mógłbym kupić wolności ani… ani miłości za cenę dobrej wiary Watsona.

— Dokładnie słowa tej przysięgi brzmią: „Cokolwiek usłyszę podczas leczenia czy nawet poza nim na temat życia ludzkiego, czego rozgłaszać nie można, milczał o tym będę”. Nie ma tam ani słowa o rzeczach, które rozgłaszać należy, na co też zwróciłem uwagę twojego prześladowcy. Nie będzie więcej fałszywych oskarżeń.

Oczy miałem w tej chwili zamknięte, tak że tylko usłyszałem, jak wstaje z fotela, i tylko poczułem, jak kładzie mi na ramieniu rękę, którą zaraz przykryłem swoją. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem w te oczy, tak samo uczciwe i błękitne jak zawsze, połyskujące teraz, kiedy uśmiechał się szeroko jak zwycięzca.

— Blef, Holmes, potrafię blefować – nie jestem takim znowu marnym hazardzistą, nie przy takiej stawce. Bogu dzięki, człowiek ten mnie nie znał; dla kogoś, kto sam nie zawahałby się tak postąpić, była to całkiem wiarygodna groźba.

Roześmieliśmy się obaj głośno; wciąż byliśmy tyleż nerwowi, co rozweseleni. Kiedy się nade mną pochylił, jeszcze się śmiejąc, dłoń mając dalej pod moją, tak że jego palce od mojego ciała dzieliła tylko warstwa cienkiego batystu, nasze twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie. Jego szczęka musnęła moją skroń. Obróciłem głowę i zapatrzyłem się na jego usta, miękkie od życia i ulgi i przecież chyba gorące i tak słodkie w smaku jak moje, w których dalej czułem brandy.

Lewe kolano mi drżało.

Watson wyprostował się nagle i wycofał na swój fotel. Przetarł ręką czoło, żeby zetrzeć z twarzy śmiech; jego miejsce zajęły wysiłek i konsternacja.

— Holmes. Wiesz, że nie możemy. Nie teraz, nie po tym. Musimy uznać, że tamte słowa nigdy nie padły. To _niebezpieczne_.

 _Bo naturalnie nasze wspólne życie jak dotąd podporządkowane było bezpieczeństwu_. Choć w pewnym sensie tak właśnie było: bezpieczeństwu milczenia, słów połkniętych, zanim mogły zostać wypowiedziane. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby po raz drugi w ciągu dwóch tygodni skusiło mnie „bezpieczeństwo”.

— Nie całkiem bezpieczne, rzeczywiście, podobnie jak przejście przez ulicę, a jednak patrzysz w lewo, patrzysz w prawo i przebiegasz na drugą stronę. Gdybyś tylko posłużył się rozumem, dojrzałbyś, że działanie zgodne z tymi słowami, ponowne podjęcie go w miejscu, w którym twoja ręka przerwała je w czwartek tydzień temu, nie jest tak naprawdę ani trochę bardziej niebezpieczne teraz, niż było wtedy – a przecież wtedy poczyniłeś propozycję.

— A ty się zawahałeś. To nie jest przejście przez ulicę, Holmes; nie robię tego codziennie.

— Ani ja. Nie schodziłem z tego konkretnego krawężnika… chyba szesnaście lat. I jeżeli się nie mylę – a na szczęście, biorąc pod uwagę, że utrzymuję się z tego, że mam rację, nie zdarza się to często – w twoim przypadku sprawy mają się podobnie. Czyż nie?

Sięgnął po szklaneczkę brandy, stojącą na podłodze koło jego fotela, i osuszył ją, patrząc nad jej brzegiem w przeszłość.

— Dłużej. Od czasów szkolnych. Byłem w ostatniej klasie i choć słyszysz to ode mnie, całkiem nieźle sobie radziłem. Byłem w miarę bystry, ale nie byłem kujonem; przestrzegałem zasad na tyle, żeby zadowolić nauczycieli, i łamałem ich dość, żeby trzymać sztamę z kolegami; uprawiałem dużo sportu i zawsze grałem fair. Ale był jeden taki chłopak, młodszy ode mnie o jakiś rok: Collins, William Collins. Zaczęliśmy się spotykać tylko we dwóch, z początku żeby porozmawiać; potem zmieniło się to w coś więcej. Spędził u nas ferie wielkanocne i… cóż, pierwszy raz poznałem, jak to jest ożenić ze sobą zmysły i serce, czuć się z drugim człowiekiem całkowicie swobodnie tak w łóżku, jak i przy stole. Oczywiście po powrocie do szkoły nie dało się ciągnąć tego dalej. Och, byli w szkole młodziutcy katamici i nieco od nich starsi uczniowie, którzy zażywali z nimi przyjemności, było mnóstwo świntuszenia i pozerstwa – byliśmy chłopcami i o żądzy wiedzieliśmy wszystko. Ale miłość? To był mój ostatni semestr, a on musiał tam jeszcze zostać.

— I co zrobiłeś?

— Dorosłem. Zainteresowałem się kobietami i zarzuciłem to, co miałem wtedy za dziecinne terminowanie. Dziś znam siebie już lepiej. Nie martw się, to nie jest jedna z tych historii, które by się kończyły samobójstwem młodego Collinsa, wydaleniem go ze szkoły czy wydziedziczeniem. Kiedy ostatnio miałem o nim jakąś wiadomość, prowadził w Birmingham świetnie prosperującą praktykę prawniczą i miał siedmioro dzieci.

Rozłożył ręce: wydobywając swoją przeszłość do teraźniejszości, czynił ją przeszłością na dobre. Zdawało się, że jest moja kolej się zwierzyć. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że skutkiem mej spowiedzi nie będzie pokuta, polegająca na zachowaniu tej nocy czystości.

— Gdyby był tu mój ojciec, poczułby się całkowicie utwierdzony w swych przekonaniach. Uważał on szkoły „publiczne” za wylęgarnię występku i żadnemu ze swoich dwóch synów nie pozwolił się w takiej uczyć. Poza tym nie wątpię, że nie znosiłbym szkoły; całe to wymuszone kolegowanie się. Już wystarczająco źle było w Cambridge. Bez przerwy ktoś próbował „wyciągnąć mnie do ludzi”. Tak jakby towarzystwu własnej osoby z definicji czegoś brakowało.

— A jednak miałeś jednego przyjaciela; tak mi mówiłeś. Przyjaciela i, domyślam się teraz, kochanka?

Zamrugałem. Victor Trevor poszczułby mnie swoim psem na poważnie, gdybym zasugerował coś w tym rodzaju.

— Obawiam się, że przygody ciała, których doświadczyłem, rozczarowałyby twą romantyczną duszę, przyjacielu. Nie miałem „kochanków”. Ci nieliczni, których spotykałem towarzysko, wiedząc, że podzielają moje skłonności, to były więdnące lilije z chowu wsobnego. Podniecali mnie wtedy, tak samo jak dzisiaj, _mężczyźni_. Znane mi są zaułki przy koszarach i w porcie, ale nigdy nie dzieliłem z nikim łoża. Nigdy nie leżałem z mężczyzną. I teraz to cię zgorszyłem.

— Nie, nie zgorszyłeś mnie, ja tylko… Nic dziwnego, że uważasz to przedsięwzięcie za takie nieskomplikowane. Czy więc miałeś… czy było ich bardzo wielu?

Drżenie w jego głosie mówiło coś innego, coś złożonego. Było tam zgorszenie, tak, nawet niesmak, ale i nowa warstwa wahania, jak gdy naiwny choć szczery malarz napotyka wyrafinowanie sprawnego i rozchwytywanego w towarzystwie portrecisty. Głębiej kłębiły się myśli mniej wyraźne, bardziej zachłanne: pragnienie usłyszenia intymnych detali, relacji z ordynarnych namiętności. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

— Wszystko to były wariacje na jeden temat; są fizyczne granice tego, co można osiągnąć na stojąco i prawie się nie rozbierając. Powtarzalność uczyniła te schadzki banalnymi. Tak jak ty zwróciłeś się ku kobietom, tak ja ku mojej pracy. Watson, nie jestem w nastroju, żeby ci serwować same tylko pornograficzne opowieści. Późno już. Chcesz mnie poznać, czy nie?

— Chcę. Wiesz o tym. Ale…

— Phi. Z obiekcjami logicznymi już się rozprawiłem. Moralnych najwyraźniej nie mamy. Jesteśmy w domu sami; trudno by było o dogodniejszy moment. Powinni wymyślić nowe prawo przeciwko „bojaźliwej nieobyczajności”, Watson, specjalnie dla ciebie.

Watson się zjeżył, w ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję, jednym krokiem pokonał dzielącą nas przestrzeń i wyciągnął mnie z fotela, stawiając tym samym na nogi. Zaciągnął zasłony i przykręcił knot w lampie.

— To chodź, Holmes — powiedział. — Pokaż mi, co wiesz.

Obróciłem go bezceremonialnie, przyciskając jego plecy do mojej piersi (co natychmiast wywołało u nas obu wzwód), złapałem jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą za biodro i przeprowadziłem niedelikatnie przez pokój, mówiąc przy tym najlepszym moim tonem wykładu:

— Obaj jesteśmy do tej lekcji za lekko ubrani, ale może wystarczy wyobraźnia. Ustaliliśmy wstępnie, że jest między nami fizyczny pociąg. Może przeszła z rąk do rąk jakaś drobna moneta, rozumie pan, tak z czystej życzliwości; nie jestem dziwką. Dalej znajdujemy jakiś ustronny kąt – o, tutaj, przy regale, gdyby pan był tak dobry i się o niego zaparł, obiema rękami, proszę. Ja się wszystkim zajmę: rozepnę panu spodnie, a w tym wypadku podniosę panu koszulę i chwycę pana, o tak…

Watson klnie jak żołnierz, którym był kiedyś, jeżeli zrobi mu się wystarczająco dobrze. W razie rezultatów lepszych niż wystarczająco dobre, jeżeli masturbując go, człowiek zdoła jednocześnie zapewnić sobie jego skupienie, używając wolnej ręki do ugniatania kolejno jego boku, jąder i tylnej strony jednego uda, zdarza mu się wyrazić się pieszczotliwie w wielce zaskakujący sposób. Wyznaję, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłem niczyim „jebanym aniołem” ani „pięknym chłopcem”.

Koniec przyszedł aż za szybko, w każdym razie dla niego. Nie chciałem słyszeć o żadnych za to przeprosinach. Moje ciało, mój członek, całe wibrowało z żądzy, przyciśnięte do jego pochylonych pleców. Zaproponowałem jednak, by odwzajemnił dobry uczynek na swój własny sposób: jeżeli zechce, pójdziemy do mojego łóżka i położymy się razem. Moje napięcie nie wynikało z czysto fizycznej przyczyny. Musiałem wiedzieć, czy po takich zmianach damy radę dalej tu mieszkać, czując się ze sobą swobodnie „ tak w łóżku, jak i przy stole”. A żeby to stwierdzić, musiałem się najpierw dowiedzieć, jak też może być w łóżku.

Niezależnie od jego uczestników akt seksualny to w pierwszym rzędzie sprawa hydrauliki, pobudzenia nerwów, skurczów mięśniowych. Nie ma tak naprawdę powodu nadawać mu żadnego mistycznego wydźwięku _zrobił się dziwnie nieśmiały, kiedy położyliśmy się razem nago w pościeli, i z zaskoczeniem odkrywam, że ja też, jak człowiek zbliżający się do świętego miejsca_. Emocji, tych delikatnych uczuć, o których Watson pisze z takim upodobaniem, chyba wiecznie zaskoczony, że mają do mnie jakiś przystęp, nie należy się bać, ale i nie powinno się im folgować bez dobrej przyczyny _jest w tym jakiś spokój – jego ramiona zamykają się wokół mnie – jest bezpieczeństwo i ciepło; nikt mnie tak nigdy nie całował, bo w ogóle nikt mnie nie całował w całym moim dorosłym życiu; i rzeczywiście jest to namiętne i rozkoszne, przecież wiedziałem, że takie będzie; Boże, jeszcze, i tu, i tu, o, tak, tam też, i jeszcze niżej; całuj mnie, aż nie zostanie ani jedno nieucałowane miejsce; nie przestawaj teraz i nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj, bo ze wszystkich, którzy mnie dotykali, ciebie jednego ko…_

Musi się dać oddzielić od siebie to głębokie uczucie dla wiernego towarzysza w tylu przygodach od uniesień dotyku, smaku, szczytowania _jego język jak kamień szlifierski ostrzy rozkosz, aż tnie mnie ona na części z bezwzględną, okrutną precyzją: tu wiązka nerwów, tam cal kwadratowy skóry. Wydaję jakiś cichy odgłos, ledwo go słysząc przez rozbrzmiewający mi w głowie szum, jakby wielkich skrzydeł._ Teraz to wiem: my dwaj pasujemy już do siebie tak idealnie, że nikt nie domyśli się naszej tajemnicy, patrząc na nas, bo już dawno temu byliśmy jednością i tylko w ciemnościach się różnimy _Watson podnosi głowę, uśmiecha się jak kot, który dobrał się do śmietany, i znów się pochyla uprawiać na mnie swoją sztukę, tworzyć mnie na nowo, czynić nową istotą, taką, która każdy dotyk odbiera jako ból i radość i krzyczy w udręce pożądania, pragnąc tylko jednego: pod jego rękami wyzionąć ducha – aż nagle to właśnie robię, teraz, w tej chwili, padam martwy na wzniesieniu jego imienia; słodki Chryste i wszystkie gwiazdy w niebie,_ _ **John**_ _._

Dwa dni mamy już tę nowość, która pod żadnym istotnym względem nie jest nowa; dwa dni… czego? Może miłych dodatków. Będzie ich więcej, to pewne; dwieście dni, dwa tysiące, ile nas tylko czeka, nas dwóch, którzy zaczęliśmy być jednością w dzień, kiedy się spotkaliśmy.

A prawo? Jestem jego obrońcą. Powiedział tak ten, kto zna mnie najlepiej. Nawet jeśli ostatecznie to prawie wszystko fikcja.

 

KONIEC

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga Autorki:  
> Zauważyłam, że ktoś ma to opowiadanie w zakładkach jako takie, w którym Holmes został oskarżony o „zgwałcenie małoletniego”. Może i trochę się czepiam, ale muszę podkreślić, że to nie tak. Według ustawy z 1861 r. „sodomia” jak najbardziej obejmowała seks analny za zgodą wszystkich uczestników (i obcowanie ze zwierzęciem, tak dla zainteresowanych tematem), nie było też ustalonej granicy wieku, poniżej której mężczyzna czy chłopiec nie może wyrazić wiążącej prawnie zgody na seks, a zatem nie było w tych przepisach miejsca na coś takiego jak „zgwałcenie małoletniego”. Kontekst historyczny ma znaczenie, a to jest wiktoriańska Anglia, nie współczesne Stany. Karą więzienia, nawet dożywotniego, zagrożony był po prostu stosunek analny, niezależnie od wieku uczestników.
> 
> I w związku z tym uwaga tłumaczki:  
> Tak, wiem, że ściśle rzecz biorąc, po polsku „sodomia” znaczy coś innego niż angielskie „buggery” / „sodomy”. Ale w potocznym użyciu jest to znaczenie, o które tu chodzi, a już w tekstach osadzonych w dziewiętnastowiecznej Anglii tym bardziej chyba można sobie na nie pozwolić. No chyba że ktoś ma jakieś lepsze pomysły?


End file.
